


Memorable First Day

by FemStilesFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd fic please be kind, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski (mentioned) - Freeform, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Fem Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Meeting, For a second, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Laura Hale (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mother Stiles Stilinski, OFC Granddaughters (mentioned), OMC Grandson, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Waitress Stiles Stilinski, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemStilesFan/pseuds/FemStilesFan
Summary: Deputy Derek's first day of work changes his life in more ways than one.  Stiles finds something she wasn't looking for, while picking up a shift at the diner.I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.





	Memorable First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone whose read this fic. Any comments and kudo's are great. Hope you enjoy, please be kind as it's only my second fic. Thank you again FSF xoxo

Deputy Hale was new to the force, new to the town and looking for piece and quiet something that New York just didn't hold. It was his first day on the job, his third day in town and already he found that the small town of Beacon Hills is exactly what he was looking for. He'd have to remember to thank his sister Laura for forcing him to move here and of course for finding him the loft, and the job. Fuck he's going to owe her big time and there's no telling what she's going to use for payback.

Since it's his first day the Sheriff, one Sheriff John Stilinski has given him the tour of the station and is currently giving him a basic tour of town. Looking at his watch the Sheriff decides they should hit up a little diner for lunch.

“This little place is a town staple, most of the force are regulars. We may or may not get special treatment here.” the Sheriff informed Derek with a grin.

Upon entering, you could definitely tell you were in a small town diner with its dated decor resembling something you'd find in the 50's. Even the waitresses work the customary one piece blue dress uniforms with white aprons. Two things happen as soon as he closes the door behind him.

One ... he see's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen behind the counter with wavy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, dark eyes, upturn nose and full bow lips painted blood red. She's smiling at two deputies seated at the counter while they talk.

Two ... he hears a loud excited scream to his left and a chuckle from the Sheriff.

“Papa” screamed a little blond haired boy with light eyes just like the Sheriff, who was running towards them. The Sheriff bends down and scoops the little boy up like it's nothing. 

“Decided to skip day care did you? Or did you just want to have old Papa buy you curly fries and a milk shake?”

“Curly fries and Milk Shake, Curly fries and Milk Shake!!!!!”

“First let me introduce you to Deputy Hale he's new to Papa's Police Force, Deputy Hale this is Honorary Deputy Johnny Stilinski. He comes to the station sometimes and whips us all in shape”

The little boy ... Johnny smiles at his grandfather and then turns it on Derek. He's forced to admit the kid is cute and you can definitely see that he's a mini Sheriff. Derek smiles back and greets the boy who must only be about 3 or 4 and follows his boss and grandson to a booth along the windows. As soon as the 3 of them sit down a pregnant belly is in his face. Derek looks up to greet their waitress when he see's its the beautiful girl from behind the counter. He smiles at her and cant help but notice that this close her eyes are more whisky coloured. She looks at him and smiles back, then looks at the Sheriff and boy and her smile reaches her eyes. 

“Afternoon Sheriff what can I get you and your deputies today?”  
“Mama, Papa says he gonna gets me curly fries and milk shake, cans I Mama cans I?”

That's when it hits Derek this must be the Sheriff's daughter in law, ain't that a bitch of course wouldn't the first woman to catch his eye in a small town be the Sheriff, his boss' fucking daughter in law. Not only his daughter in law but his pregnant daughter in law. He's fucked so fucked, what is his life even. Laura was either going to be pissed or laugh her ass off and never let him forget.

“Yes baby you can have curly fries and a milk shake” she tells her son, while lightly stroking his cheek.

“Derek this is my daughter Stiles and that” pointing to her belly “is my soon to be 2nd grand baby, Stiles this is the new Deputy I was telling you about last night Derek Hale” there was no mistaking the mans feelings for his family as he introduced them to Derek there was love there and a side of him he hadn't seen at the station.

Stiles shook his hand while smiling, there was a warm tingling feeling run up Derek's arm at the touch. From the look Stiles gave him, he wondered if she too felt it. Either way see above he was fucked with a capital F.

Both men gave their order, as Stiles walked away to put their order up, Derek couldn't help but follow her path. Remembering that he was not only in the presence of his boss, her father but her son as well he turned back to the man and the boy while trying to get his pulse under control. As he looked at the Sheriff, he thought he saw a sly smirk disappearing from the mans face.

“Depooty Hale, guesses what, my Mama is gonna haves a baby and its up to Papa and me to protects Mama and my baby sister. Mama's gonna haves a girl the doctors say so. I gots a picture of my baby, dos you wanna sees it?” Johnny asked with hope in his voice. How was Derek suppose to say no to that face and voice so he did what any grown man faced with such an issue he smiled and nodded.

Johnny ran to his previous spot and returned with a backpack, reaching in he pulled out small album. The boy opened the book to an ultrasound picture and handed it to Derek, with the biggest smile on his face.

“Sees there's my baby her name is Claudia after my Nana who lives in Heaven, and I'm names after Papa. I can't waits for my baby to comes out”

Derek responded with a smile and that's awesome which only made Johnny beam. In reality he was feeling disappointed, either Stiles is in a long term relationship or married since she has one son and a daughter on the way.

“I bet your Daddy is excited that your going to have a baby girl” Derek asked, and no he was not looking for info about Stiles OK.

“Nopes my Daddy lefts my Mama and me after he hitted me and her. Alls we did was tells him about my baby. So Papa cames and tooks us away now we live with Papa” 

It took everything in Derek to not loose his shit at that admission of abuse and abandonment both endured. He looked at the Sheriff, who looked back at him with a grim look on his face and gave a slight nod.

“It's so hard for Papa having all his babies under his roof now, all the noise a certain boy makes when we play outside and all the good food your Mama makes for us. I just don't know if I can handle all this happiness” the Sheriff said while ruffling the boys hair, clearly trying to change the subject to happier memories.

After 15 minutes Stiles returned with their meals and an extra plate, as she placed their orders in front of them she asked if she could join. Derek being the gentleman he is, he moved over while internally thanking whatever powers above where responsible for this opportunity, quickly shoved over making room.

“Thank you, Oof that feels good. I wasn't suppose to work today Nina was running late something about her son. I don't know and at this point I don't care as long as he's OK. Johnny and I were suppose to be having a movie day. There was going to be Walle, Stitch and napping and snacking but oh well. We'll get to it right Johnny” Stiles said while smiling at her son while he nodded away between bites. 

“So that explains why Johnny isn't at daycare today, wheres the jeep?” 

“We walked, the jeep wouldn't start and i only covered 4hrs so we're good to walk once i rest my feet and fill my face” Stiles looked at her food like it was the love of her life while she rubbed her belly.

Derek processed what she had just said and looked at the Sheriff. He got a slight nod from the man who was keeping his grandson occupied.

“Stiles we can give you a ride home that way you can start your movie marathon, snack eating, nap taking time earlier” Derek offered with hope in his eyes and he's pretty sure it was in his voice as well unintentionally.

“Actually I have some business to handle with the 2 deputies at the counter so I'm just going to catch a ride with them back to the station. You 3 and little miss carry on in there go ahead, Derek if you wouldn't mind staying with Stiles and Johnny until I get home that would be great. I hate leaving them alone this close to the popping date. Stiles play nice and just do this for me I'll work easier knowing your with someone and a working vehicle.” the Sheriff stated while giving Derek a knowing smile.

“Fine I'll agree but under one condition Mr Deputy Eyebrows stops so I can get ice cream”

“Anything you want” Derek said while looking Stiles in the eye. 

From that day forward Derek held true to his word, Stiles, Johnny, Claudia and the twins Talia and Laura got whatever they wanted. Stiles got the husband of her dreams in Derek, Johnny and Claudia got the father they deserved in the first place a year and a half later once the adoption was finalized. The twins, well the twins entered a loving home and made the family complete. Derek well he got to live the dream and sent Laura a gift every year on the anniversary of his first day on the force.


End file.
